Ronnie Comes to Lizzie's School Continued!
by LuckyGurl13
Summary: ~This continues after Lizzie's old boyfriend Ronnie shows up in her school, nad ends up going out with someone that she would have least expected!


~Ronnie comes to Lizzie's school continued!~  
  
"What is he doing here?!" Lizzie whispered angrily to Gordo and Miranda. They both shrugged and looked forward. Of course, the first one out of her seat to introduce herself to Ronnie, was Kate.  
  
"Hello Ronnie. I'm Kate. Why don't you sit by me?" She said sweetly to him. Lizzie rolled her eyes at Kate's phony act. Ronnie followed Kate and sat in front of her, but kept looking over at Lizzie. She kept getting this uneasy feeling about him staring at her. 'Great,' Lizzie thought as she put her head in her hands, 'the guy who dumped me can humiliate me in front of everyone.' When the bell rang at the end of the class, Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were the first ones out of the class. "I can't believe this! Ronnie of all people! I don't even know why he's coming here, he was going somewhere else when we were going out." Lizzie said as they got to her locker. "Who cares, just ignore him, besides, he probably won't talk to us anyway." Gordo said. Miranda was oddly quiet, and she was looking down the hallway like she was expecting something. "Miranda, what are you looking at?" Lizzie asked, and looked down the hallway. "Oh..nothing! Lets go, what's our next class?" Miranda asked looking from Lizzie to Gordo. "Um, science. Remember?" Lizzie laughed, and they headed to science.  
  
At lunch, all of the cheerleaders were pushing Ronnie to sit with them. He kept looking at Lizzie the entire lunch period.  
  
"So, I was thinking about making another music video, you guys in?" Gordo asked as they headed back to their lockers to get their books for their next class. "Sounds cool." Lizzie said as she opened her locker. Miranda was staring into space, completely unaware of Gordo's question. "Miranda." Gordo said walking up to her. "Oh, what?" Miranda asked, snapping out of her trance. "I just asked if you wanted to make another music video." Gordo said. "Oh, yeah, sure, sounds good. Well, see you guys in English. Later." Miranda said, not even giving them a last glance, and walked off. "What's up with her?" Lizzie asked as she walked over to Gordo. "I don't know. So where do you want to do the music video? Your house?" Gordo asked as they walked to their English class. "Yeah, that's fine." Lizzie smiled, and they took their seats in their English class behind Miranda.  
  
Lizzie started to tap Miranda on the back to tell her about making the music video at her house after school, when she saw Ronnie sitting right in front of Miranda.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie whispered. Miranda turned around, "what?" she asked. "Why did you sit behind Ronnie?!" Lizzie asked angrily. "Oh, just an accident." Miranda said, and turned around when the bell rang. Lizzie saw Ronnie turn around again to look at her, she turned away.  
  
Lizzie went to her locker after English class, and picked up her Geometry book. "Hey, Lizzie?" Lizzie dropped her books at the sound of the voice. It was Ronnie. She slowly closed her locker, bent down to pick up her books, and stood up to see Ronnie staring at her.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked. She wished that he would leave her alone, it was bad enough that he was going to her school.  
  
"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen you and everything, and I was thinking." Ronnie started, going red in the face.  
  
Lizzie laughed to herself. Did Ronnie like her again? Well, she didn't like him. "Thinking what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"That maybe we could go out again sometime." Ronnie finished.  
  
"Um, sorry Ronnie, no." Lizzie said, trying to be nice, even though she felt like hitting him.  
  
"But, I thought you liked me." Ronnie said, flabbergasted  
  
"Um, correction, Ronnie. I used to like you." Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh, well,...bye." Ronnie said, and slowly walked away.  
  
Lizzie was stunned that he would ask her out again. He had a dozen cheerleaders clinging to him all the time, and he chose her? She quickly ran to her class as the bell rang.  
  
~"He asked me out, I couldn't believe it." Lizzie said to Gordo and Miranda when they had came over to her house that day, after school, to start another music video. She had explained to them about Ronnie coming up to her locker and asking her out.  
  
"And you said no!" Miranda said, sounding completely shocked.  
  
"Well, yeah. I don't like him anymore." Lizzie said, thinking that Miranda was acting kind of weird.  
  
"But he asked you out!" Miranda said as she sat down in her living room.  
  
"So? I've already gone out with him. It was a total waste of my time." Lizzie said as she sat down.  
  
Why was Miranda acting so strange?  
  
She seemed to be her normal self by the time they started to shoot another music video that lasted until 7:00 that night.  
  
"I'd better get home." Miranda said, and she quickly got her things and walked to the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Lizzie smiled, as she held the door open for Miranda.  
  
"Bye!" Miranda said and walked out the door.  
  
Lizzie closed the door and returned to the living room where Gordo was packing up his video camera.  
  
"So, when will we get to watch it? The first one you made was so awesome." Lizzie said as they walked to the door.  
  
"It'll take me a while to put in some special affects and stuff. Maybe a week." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie opened the door and waited for Gordo to reach her.  
  
"Um, thanks for everything." Gordo smiled as he walked outside of the door.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem." Lizzie smiled  
  
They stood staring at eachother, until Lizzie snapped back into reality.  
  
"So, um.see you tomorrow?" Lizzie stuttered. She had this weird feeling as she was talking to Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Gordo said and left.  
  
Lizzie stood in the door, watching Gordo walk through her yard, and smiled to herself.  
  
The next morning, when Lizzie got to school, only Gordo was waiting for her.  
  
"Where's Miranda?" Lizzie asked as they started to walk to her locker.  
  
"I don't know, she wasn't here when I got here, and she usually is." Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie opened her locker and was getting some books, when Gordo started to talk.  
  
"Uh...Lizzie, you may not want to see this, but you probably should. You'll find out soon enough." Gordo said uneasily to Lizzie.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked, and turned around.  
  
Her jaw dropped when she saw Ronnie walking down the hallway, Miranda at his side, and they were holding hands. 


End file.
